Problemas de segurança
by Inndra
Summary: - Pepper, você me deve algumas explicações ainda. - Depois.


Depois de quase ver Tony ir literalmente para o espaço, ver sua chamada sendo perdida na tela do meu celular e quase ter um ataque do coração só de imaginar que ele poderia morrer, eu queria férias de problemas, mas isso era a única coisa que eu não poderia ter, afinal eu era namorada do Homem de Ferro. Mas o que eu não fazia por Tony Stark?  
Eu entrei na sala e precisava fazer uma cópia de todos os arquivos.  
Ele não tinha me pedido isso, muito pelo contrário, Tony me mantinha longe de tudo que pudesse oferecer algum perigo pra mim. Ele quase colocava sua armadura pra me proteger quando eu pegava em alguma tesoura ou faca.  
Mas ele precisava daquilo, ele ainda não sabia, mas eu sabia e não podia contar a ele, já que ele me trancaria na torre Stark com 24h de escolta pra que eu não saísse de seu apartamento.  
Eu estou na sala de Nick Fury, o chefão da SHIELD e preciso de informações ditas como confidenciais, mas que eram necessárias.  
Sentei-me na mesa e liguei o computador enquanto analisava os objetos que o Fury deixava decorando sua mesa. Vasculhei em busca do que precisava e logo achei. Abri e senti um calafrio ao ver que não era nada disso que eu esperava.  
"Senhorita Potts, espero que você realmente não queira acessar esses arquivos, até porque como a senhorita viu, estava escrito na pasta que eram confidenciais. Ninguém saberá dessa sua visita à SHIELD, nem mesmo Tony Stark e caso a senhorita deixe escapar essa história, ele correrá perigo. E não pense que só porque ele foi recrutado para a missão Vingadores, ele estará à salvo, ou livre, como a senhorita preferir, muito pelo contrário. Então eu peço que a senhorita se levante da cadeira, vá até a porta e acompanhe os seguranças até a saída assim que essa mensagem se desligar."  
A tela ficou preta, não seria tão fácil assim.  
Tudo bem, e agora? Os documentos teriam que ficar para depois. Eu deveria mesmo acompanhar os seguranças até a saída? Eu não tinha garantia nenhuma de que eles não iriam me prender ou matar... talvez torturar para que eu desse alguma informação. Continuei sentada, fitando a tela do computador.

* * *

- Eu preciso de todos os seguranças desse prédio atrás de Potts, AGORA, aonde quer que ela esteja.

O chefe de segurança da minha torre saiu correndo.  
Pepper Potts, aonde você se meteu?  
Peguei um copo de whisky e bebi. Estou tentando lembrar nossa conversa de manhã. Ela comentou algo sobre a operação Vingadores e a SHIELD, mas nada demais. Disse que iria comprar uma coisa de que precisava num shopping, mas as equipes já tinham procurado em todos os shoppings de New York e ela definitivamente não estava em algum deles.  
Já são cinco da tarde e Pepper tinha desaparecido. E eu preciso dela AGORA… e sempre, ela era a única pessoa que eu tinha. E eu podia ter tudo, aliás, eu tinha tudo, mas tudo que eu precisava era ela.  
Por que ela tinha que fazer isso comigo? Qual era o problema de avisar aonde iria? Ela tinha avisado, ok, mas tinha mentido. A não ser que eu não pudesse saber onde ela estava.  
Retornei a nossa conversa de manhã.  
- Tony, você acha que a SHIELD te recrutaria caso houvesse outra operação Vingadores?  
- Provavelmente, Pepper. Eu salvei o mundo e quase perdi minha vida pra isso. Acho que é uma prova de que sou qualificado.  
Ela olhou pensativa pra mim.  
- Bem, eu tenho que ir ao shopping comprar umas coisas.  
- Eu vou com você.  
- Claro que não, senhor Stark, você tem que cuidar da sua empresa.  
Ela ajeitou minha gravata.  
- Mas eu tenho que cuidar de você também.  
Ela me abraçou.  
- Eu vou me cuidar. Cuide bem dos meus 12%.  
Ela pegou sua bolsa, me deu um beijo e saiu.  
Isso aconteceu às 10h e 17min e eu não a via há cinco horas.  
Eu tinha que pensar... pra que servia o título de gênio agora? Já que eu ao menos conseguia encontrar Potts.  
- Não.  
Corri pra vestir minha armadura. Eu sabia onde ela estava. Mas ainda me irritava não saber se ela estava bem e por quê ela tinha ido até lá.  
Saí pela varanda e em alguns minutos eu estava no portão da SHIELD, um campo de terra à minha frente com um caminho para os carros. O segurança me olhou desconfiado.  
- Eu preciso entrar.  
- Desculpe, mas o senhor não tem autorização.  
Eu ri.

* * *

Os seguranças agora me acompanhavam por uma saída que não era a porta da frente e nem por onde eu tinha entrado. Será que eles iriam mesmo me deixar ir embora? Ainda mais agora que eles sabiam que eu desconfiava de alguma coisa e estava querendo invadir seu banco de dados. É, provavelmente não.

Os seguranças me conduziram até uma sala e me mandaram aguardar. Esperei durantes uns dois minutos. Fury entro na sala.  
- Senhorita Potts, acho que você não recebeu bem meu recado. Eu disse para que não contatasse o Homem de Ferro.  
- Mas eu não falei com Tony. Vocês têm provas disso no seu sistema de segurança. Eu nem estou com meu celular.  
- Então porque ele está na portaria da SHIELD nesse exato momento?  
- Eu realmente não sei.  
Ok, Tony provavelmente tinha se dado conta do meu sumiço, mandado seguranças em minha procura em todos os shoppings da cidade, ou melhor, em toda a cidade. E ele mesmo tinha vindo até aqui, porque provavelmente se lembrava da nossa conversa de manhã e deduziu que talvez eu estivesse ali.  
- Senhorita Potts, sinto lhe informar que você fez tudo errado, porque como poderia Stark saber que você está aqui?  
- Ele provavelmente está com toda sua equipe atrás de mim agora mesmo. Sinto lhe informar que você deve ter um traidor aqui dentro que deu a Tony essas informações.  
Ele se virou pros seguranças e disse:  
- Plano 78. Homem de Ferro.

* * *

Tudo bem, se eu não entraria por bem, seria por mal mesmo. Eu sou o Homem de Ferro, ninguém podia me impedir. A equipe de segurança da SHIELD atirava contra mim, mas não tinha efeitos. Arranquei a porta de metal e dei de cara com Fury.

- Stark, eu espero que possa ajudá-lo.  
- Onde está Potts?  
- Ela está bem.  
- ONDE está Potts?  
- Tony, vamos entrar, eu tenho um acordo pra propor.  
- Diga-me logo o que quer em troca dela.  
- A armadura.  
Fechei os olhos, não era possível que a SHIELD estava fazendo isso. Eu era um Vingador, eles precisavam de mim. Não, na verdade, eles só precisavam da minha armadura. Provavelmente era isso que Pepper estava querendo falar de manhã. Ela já sabia de alguma coisa. Eles provavelmente não queriam arrumar uma guerra com Tony Stark, mas era provável que meu poder os amedrontava e me botando pra fora seria mais fácil. Mas eles sabiam que não se livrariam de mim tão facilmente. Eu não tinha só essa armadura, mas era claro que essa era a mais desenvolvida e poderosa. E eles provavelmente dariam um jeito de me fazer prometer que não usaria as outras, ou as roubariam, ou destruiriam. Ou mesmo me matariam e também a Pepper. Não. Ninguém podia encostar nela.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Quê?  
- Eu dou a armadura, mas primeiro a Potts.  
Ele me guiou por algumas portas e me mostrou a cela onde ela estava, com a cabeça baixa entre as mãos, provavelmente pensando no que deveria fazer.  
- Deixe-me falar com ela.  
Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal de que eu podia entrar.  
- Não vou entrar aí. Ela sai.  
Ele saiu da área em que nos encontrávamos. Pepper veio até mim.  
- Tony, escute, você não pode entregar sua armadura, okay? Em hipótese alguma.  
- Pepper, tem milhões de seguranças armados em todos os corredores, você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria tirá-la daqui bem?  
- Tony, não estamos falando de mim. É sobre você. E você tem que prometer que não entregará a armadura e irá embora, assim que o nosso tempo de conversa terminar.  
- E deixar você aqui?  
- Se for o jeito.  
- Você está louca, Pepper Potts? Acha MESMO que eu deixaria você e iria embora por causa dessa porcaria de armadura.

* * *

Eu sabia que Tony gostava de mim. Mas me preferir à sua armadura de Homem de Ferro? Isso eu realmente nunca achei possível. Aquela armadura era tudo pra ele. Ou pelo menos eu sempre achei que era.

É lógico que era bom o ouvir falando daquele jeito, como se eu fosse tudo que importava pra ele. Mas eu sabia que não era, ele tinha as empresas Stark e sua armadura. Se fossem os dois patrimônios em risco, ele provavelmente me deixaria aqui.  
Como se adivinhando meus pensamentos e pra minha surpresa ele disse:  
- Pepper Potts, pode até parecer que não, mas eu preferiria você a qualquer coisa. Pepper, entenda, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho e que faria tudo por mim, assim como eu faria por você. Então vamos embora.  
- Tony, você precisa mais da sua armadura do que de mim.  
Ele olhou pro chão, nervoso por não estar conseguindo me convencer. Segurei o seu rosto e virei pra mim.  
- Tony, eu te amo. Agora vai, depois a gente resolve isso.  
- Pepper, não vou sem você.  
O celular de Tony tocou. Ele pegou e atendeu, sorrindo.

* * *

- Tony, estava demorando pra que você arrumasse uma confusão. Eu e a Viúva Negra daremos cobertura e você sai daí com a Potts, mas escute. Tem que ser por terra. A parte aérea está muito mais monitorada, porque eles acham que vocês vão fugir por lá.

- Barton, você não era Agente da SHIELD e deveria estar tentando me capturar ou algo do tipo?  
- Você ficará me devendo essa.  
Desliguei e vi Pepper sorrindo pra mim.

* * *

A Viúva Negra tinha atendido meu chamado e ainda contatou o Gavião Arqueiro. Ela não era minha amiga, mas me pediu desculpas por ter fechado o portal mesmo que Tony ainda não tivesse voltado. Eu aceitei porque ele estava vivo. E ela disse que estava em dívidas comigo por ter quase matado o homem que eu amo.

Então algum dia desses, ela me ligou informando sobre o plano da SHIELD. Ela e Barton eram agentes e sabiam do que aconteceria. Foram contra a ideia do Fury, mas o conselho votou a favor de que tirassem a armadura de Tony porque ele já tinha poder demais e poderia oferecer perigo e pôr alguém em risco.  
Então eu tinha escolhido hoje pra entrar na SHIELD e pegar os documentos do plano 78 para que pudéssemos evitá-lo, mas deu tudo errado.  
Natasha era a única que sabia meu plano e me deu cobertura pra entrar na sala do presidente da SHIELD. Pelo visto, ela soube que tinha dado errado e estava aqui pra pagar sua dívida e salvar Tony.  
- O que faremos?  
- Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff nos darão cobertura e sairemos pela porta da frente.  
- Tudo bem.  
Tony me abraçou com sua armadura fria me fazendo estremecer. Ele me beijou rapidamente e fechou sua máscara.  
- Pepper, não faça nada que possa te colocar em risco.

* * *

Peguei Pepper no colo e destruí a porta. Uns cinco seguranças me aguardavam. Pepper encostou sua cabeça na armadura enquanto eu explodia o caminho na nossa frente e passava por ele.

- Stark, por aqui.  
Era Natasha, segui atrás dela. Pepper fechava os olhos pra não ver os corpos mortos no chão. Barton seguia atrás de mim com o arco em punho, atirando quando necessário enquanto Natasha fazia o mesmo na nossa frente com sua arma.  
Ela parou e quase a atropelei.  
- O que houve?  
- Você e Barton vão seguir daqui e ir embora. Pepper vem comigo.  
- E quem me garante que você a deixará viva? E não entregará para a SHIELD?  
- Stark, você nunca foi desses surtos de proteção. Por favor, né, você acha mesmo que eu estaria aqui matando toda essa gente pra entregar vocês pra eles?  
Barton falou atrás de mim:  
- Tony, vamos.  
Coloquei Pepper no chão.  
- Eu vou ficar bem, Tony, vá.

* * *

- Escuta, nós vamos sair daqui pela porta lateral. Eles esperam que todos estejamos juntos e estão rastreando a nossa posição pela armadura do Stark.

Natasha falava rápido, mas confirmei que havia entendido.  
- Só que eles vão fechar todas as portas pra garantir que todos saiam pela frente. Temos que correr. Proteja-se.  
Ela me entregou uma arma e saiu na minha frente, eu fazia um esforço pra acompanhar os passos rápidos da Viúva Negra.  
No caminho, pra minha felicidade, ela só matou três seguranças e eu não tive que matar nenhum. Quando chegamos a porta ela estava se fechando. Natasha pegou um cabo e prendeu para que passássemos e dentro de alguns segundos ele foi esmagado.  
Já estava escuro e depois de corrermos um pouco dava pra ver, como previsto, que a porta da frente estava sendo fortemente vigiada.  
Eu torcia mentalmente pra que Tony estivesse bem, afinal era ele e o Gavião Arqueiro contra a SHIELD.  
Natasha agarrou na grade na nossa frente e subiu, pulando a cerca.  
- Vamos, Potts.  
- Acha mesmo que eu consigo fazer isso?  
Ela me olhou com uma cara que eu podia jurar conter uma ponta de desprezo. Perguntava-me se ela nunca havia gostado de Tony a ponto de querer estar no meu lugar. Lembrei que ela e o Gavião Arqueiro tinham um caso e eu mesma presenciei a cena deles se beijando quando todos tinham saído da sala de reunião dos Vingadores, após a guerra contra Loki.  
Natasha pegou algum pequeno objeto e grudou na cerca.  
- Afaste-se.  
Cheguei pra trás e a cerca explodiu.

* * *

Eram vários agentes, mas nada que eu e Barton não pudéssemos resolver.

Acionei minhas armas de fogo e as usava enquanto Barton acertava mais alguns agentes.  
Foi fácil demais sair dali. Fury teria que treinar mais seus agentes.  
Corremos pelo campo e saímos pelo mesmo portão em que eu entrei.  
- Tony, agora já pode voar.  
- E você?  
Ele apontou pra uma moto entre umas árvores.  
- Eu vou pra casa. Você tá me devendo essa, hein?  
Barton sorriu, subiu na moto e acelerou pra longe.

* * *

Natasha tinha me trazido até a Torre Stark e antes de ir embora, me lembrado de que sua dívida estava paga. Alguns minutos depois Tony chegou e tirou sua armadura antes de falar comigo.

- Você nunca mais faça isso, Pepper Potts.  
Suspirei.  
- Tony, vocês destruíram a SHIELD e provou que pode oferecer perigo à eles. Fury deve estar querendo não só sua armadura, como sua cabeça. E agora, o Gavião Arqueiro e a Viúva Negra também arrumaram problemas. Isso não vai acabar tão cedo.  
- Pepper, eles vão precisar de tempo pra se recompor porque o estrago que eu e Barton fizemos foi grande. Esse tempo será suficiente pra que tenhamos um plano.  
Não ia ser fácil caso entrássemos numa guerra contra a SHIELD, mas preferi não comentar sobre isso.  
- Eu espero que sim, Tony.  
Ele me abraçou e sentou no sofá pegando sua dose de whisky e me dando uma. Ele bebeu tudo e colocou o copo de volta na mesinha. Eu não tinha nem começado a tomar quando ele me beijou, mas parou por um instante.  
- Pepper, você me deve algumas explicações ainda.  
- Depois.  
O puxei e tornei a beijá-lo.


End file.
